I love her
by Isazu
Summary: A sweet one shot about Moose and Cam, from his perspective. AU


For Moose she was never the shy little girl with the pigtails that run after her brother laughing every day nor the girl that used to play with her dolls to have little tea parties with fake food. Cam had enter Moose's life in the last months of freshman year, his friend Andie was close to Cam since they were both little and when Andie change schools and joined Moose's she introduced them. He remembered crossing paths with Andie the first days of that year and thinking that the girl was cool but obviously not interested in making any type of connection with him. However, when he saw her dance he knew they needed to be friends, so he started to pursue a friendship with her base in that and finally managed to know the girl after months of her ignoring him. At first, they only saw each other at lunch time; Andie was a year ahead of him, but when he managed to convince her to join his group of friend in dancing competitions they ended up spending a lot of time together.

At one particular competition, he remembered Andie walking towards Tyler Gage, who was one of the judges of the event and greet him like they knew each other since forever and Moose freak out. He had followed the guy's carrier for years since Ty had joined the school Moose attended years ago and after when he joined a theater company while choreographing for other projects on the side. Tyler Gage was known now as a groundbreaker dancer and choreographer and also a very busy guy, the fact that he was judging this competition had made it very hard for anyone to passed the first stages due to the amount of crews that had come from other cities. Their crew didn't make it to the final round which was the one judge by Tyler, but Andie had managed to get some tickets for the one's that wanted to attend the final show. The place was full; they had decided to make the final in an old warehouse so they could give the crews more space for their show and the energy on the air was amazing.

The crews were amazing and although it was hard for Moose to admit it theirs wasn't ready for that level of competition yet he enjoyed himself that day, at the end of the night when everyone had left he asked Andie if he could meet Ty. Andie didn't seem sure at first but finally agree and told him to wait for her outside and then it happened. One moment he was leaning against the wall and the next he saw how the door from the warehouse opened and saw Andie, Ty and a petite brunette getting out of there all of them laughing and having a good time. His friend stopped in front of him and introduced him to Tyler first; of course Moose made a complete fool of himself rambling about how he admire him.

Ty chuckled and thanked him for his words he told Moose that he heard from Andie that he was a great dancer. "Maybe someday when I'm back in town I can go see a rehearsal or a presentation you guys have. Now if you excuse me I need to go, my sister and I are going to go grab something to eat and talk."

Moose focused his attention on the girl and smiled at her while introducing himself. He apologized for interrupting their moment but continue to stare at the girl; Moose was sure he had seen the girl before and continue to look at her until Ty asked him why he was doing that. Again he found himself apologizing but asked Cam where exactly could he had seen her, the girl laughed and told him that she was auditioning to enroll in his school.

Ty hugged Cam and started telling him how she was an amazing dancer and that it was obvious she was gonna get in, but the girl blushed and told her brother to stop. After that day Moose would see Cam whenever she dropped papers at school, and he would always make an effort to start a conversation with her. She was pleasant enough, but he could sense that she was only humoring and wasn't exactly interested in talking to him.

One day he was fortunate enough to see her dance with Andie, it seemed his friend had invited Cam to join her a couple of days a week so she could help her with some choreography Andie needed to learn for class. From the moment he saw her dance he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he just knew that his life wouldn't be complete if he wasn't something important to her and so he started to pursue a friendship with her.

By the beginning of sophomore year, they were finally close and he was extremely happy about it. Moose went to pick Cam to her house on their first day of school. He could see that she was nervous, and so he talked to her the entire way to school making her laugh and forget about the new school and everything in general. The entire year was a repeat of this scene every morning and some afternoons, and each time Moose would love spending every minute with her. He tried to maintain his feelings for her platonic; she was a great person and just to spend time with her made him incredibly happy.

In an effort to do just that he sometimes would limit the time he would spend with her until the inevitable happened. Moose was well aware that other guys were looking at Cam the way he did, he could sense the moment was near when someone would come forward and take her from him. Not that she was his in any way but in his mind, Cam and he belong to each other. Joshua Joseph was a Junior student that knew Cam because of some advanced classes she was taking, damn her smart brain, and little by little he wormed his way into her heart.

It wasn't like he and Cam stopped been friends while Cam dated Josh, they still hang with each other as much as possible taking into consideration that they had classes and Moose had rehearsals. Josh and Cam would go to cheer for Moose and his group in the competitions that were in their city, but she no longer traveled with them to other cities which made the boy sad. After a while he got used to it and stop asking her if she was going to go, he just knew the answer and didn't like putting her on the spot.

Sometimes Moose wonder if Josh knew about his crush on Cam but other times he was sure that the other boy knew. Don't get him wrong he honestly tried not to linger when he watch her dance or talk, but it was difficult because Cam invaded every inch of his mind and heart. One day Cam invited him to go out with Josh and her which was odd but any chance to spent time with her was fine by him, sure enough, it was a trap, and he found himself on a double date with a girl named Sophie that was in the same grade as Andie and Josh.

After a couple of double dates, Moose decided to give the girl a chance and started dating her which made it even more difficult for Cam and him to have some alone time. Both friends continue to date their respective partners for the rest of their sophomore year and the beginning of junior year. Cam and Josh broke up, but she went on to date different guys while Moose continue to date Sophie, at one point he honestly thought he had finally managed to get over Cam. Sure he would still feel something wrong in the pit of his stomach when he saw her flirting or kissing other guys, but he decided that it was because as her best friend he was a worried about her.

By the time they were seniors both of them were single again and Moose fought the urge to go after her in a romantic way. The next year they would go to college and with a little luck they would choose the same one, but he didn't want to pressure Cam into anything. That year they spent most of their time together, Moose was still competing out of town regularly but this time Cam didn't miss any competitions no matter where they were. Coincidently Prom was near, and Moose wonder if maybe, this time, they would get to go together, sadly by the time he managed to gain enough courage to asked her another guy had already asked, and Cam had said yes.

He avoided her for a week after learning this; sure it wasn't fair, but he just couldn't cope with it. Cam confront him at the end of the week, and he gave her some lame excuse about having problems at home because his dad wanted him to stop dancing. The girl even though doubt it a little accepted his excuse and tried to move on with their lives. Moose skipped the prom not wanting to go without Cam and also not wanting to have to see her with yet another boy.

Soon enough the end of senior year came, and both of them end up deciding to go to the same college making their parents incredibly happy to know that their kids would have each other at the other side of the country. They arrived together at their orientation, and soon enough they were living their first year, and their dynamic started to change little by little. Moose found people outside college that he like spending time with and drifted from Cam, making the girl in response find her own group of friends.

By their second year there they almost didn't see each other but tried to at least get together once a month, Moose had been dating a girl name Valerie for almost a year, and Cam hated her. "She is always horrible to me!"

"You are overreacting Camile; you barely know each other, and you are always treating her like she isn't there when we get together." Moose was tired of having the same fight with Cam every time they get together; it was like the girl just had something against his girlfriend, and he didn't understood why.

"Well, she shouldn't be there when we are together. We never get to see each other and still you insist in bringing her everywhere." That was the last straw for Moose, of course, he brought his girlfriend with him, the poor girl knew that at one point he had feelings for Cam and didn't like for them to be alone. The fight escalated until both of them found each other shouting at the other until Moose told Cam to chill or leave his room and that is exactly what she did slamming the door of his dorm on her way out.

They didn't talk for the remained of that year, without friends that made them see each other it was easy for them to avoid the other and that is exactly what they did. Moose stopped going back home after that year which made easier for Cam to go back and visit without any fear that she would see him at any point during her visits to their friends. Andie tried without success to make them talked, but they were too stubborn to do it.

Graduation soon came, and Andie and the gang flew to see their friends on their special day and for the first time in two years Moose and Cam found each other face to face and by the end of the night, they were sitting together laughing. Moose had ended things with Valerie a year ago and had been dating around but nothing serious, on the other hand, Cam had been dating the same guy for almost a year, but now that college ended they had decided to part ways for the time being.

Moose walked Cam home that day and talked about his plans for the future; he wanted to stay in the city and had already rented an apartment. Cam was also staying and was moving to a new apartment next week with a girl from one of her classes. Their friendship reignited from that day on, and soon enough they found each other going everywhere together, they would be each other dates for any and all events no matter what it was.

By Christmas that year Cam had convinced Moose to go back home to celebrate, and they decided to make a little road trip of their journey back to their town. Each night for three days they would stop at a motel and pretty much talked until they would fall asleep, the last night before arriving back home they bought some beers and got little tipsy.

"I had the biggest crush on you when we were in high school. I remember hoping for you to invite me to Prom, but you never did." Cam spilled her secret and Moose choke on his beer spitting it all over the girl who proceeded to laughed at him.

Moose wanted to hit himself against the wall, was she serious? Could he have gone to the Prom with her? Did he still had a chance?. Words fail him that moment and when Cam came back from the bathroom change in her pj's he lost no time and kissed her. Instantly she froze, and he wanted to die, he had just ruined years of friendship over a drunk confession of Cam, but soon enough her hands found his neck pulling him towards her and reciprocating the kiss with more passion that he could have ever hope for.

That night Moose and Cam showed each other how deeply their love was for the other over and over again. In the morning Moose asked Cam if she was ok with had happened because he was afraid she might think it was too soon. Cam smiled at him and kissed him telling him that they had waited years to be together finally. "I think it was the perfect moment."

Everyone back home was happy for them to be together finally and when they got back to the city Moose started his campaign for Cam to move in with him. After months of constantly pestering her, she accepted, and he was over the moon and pretty much did all the packing and moving for her. The first night they spent in their new apartment she noticed a photo of her when she was little and asked Moose where exactly he got it.

"Your mom gave it to me when we visit. I saw it in your mom's living room and couldn't believe what I was seeing." He then proceeded to show her that in the back of the photo where a little Cam with pigtails was playing with her doll was a little boy with afro hair looking at her with a dreamy expression.

"See I've always love you." Cam smile and kiss Moose happy to know that their life together was going to be a great one, no matter what the world would throw them they had each other and that was enough.


End file.
